


scuffle

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dance comes the scuffle (and everybody comes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-"Unfinished Business"  
> A/N: For the "orgy" square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.   
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

And after the dance, the scuffle.

Always the scuffle. Tensions mounted, grudges festered, and old wounds were broken open by fists in the ring. After that, they stripped down to the skin: pilots, deck crew, communications, Marines, all of them peeled to the skin, naked. It was a metaphor or something. Kara didn't care. She stripped off her bra as she reached the rec room door. By the time she was inside, she was bare and bloody, sweaty feet sliding a little on the metal deck.

She looked at Lee, who was still clambering out of his shorts, and flashed him a grin full of teeth. He'd want her, later. He always did. This time, she'd give him something. Before, there'd been Zak. Now there was Sam but that was different. The scuffle wasn't cheating. The scuffle was necessary. It healed the wounds. It soothed the bruises and the bloody knuckles and the last lingerings urges of adrenaline.

She pushed her way into the writhing crush of bodies, fewer this time but she wouldn't think about it now, and dropped to her knees in front of Racetrack. "Go on," Racetrack said, and pushed Kara's nose into her cunt. "Yeah, right there." Kara shoved her tongue roughly between Racetrack's folds, licking hard, letting her teeth scrap Racetrack's clit as Skulls came over and bent Racetrack over. Racetrack braced her hands on Kara's shoulders as Skulls fucked her. Kara licked his cock too as it slid in and out until she'd had her fill. She stood up, ducking under Racetrack's arms and shoving a chair over so that Racetrack would still have something to hold onto, but Kat took her place as Hot Dog knelt behind her. In the corner, Gaeta was getting a hand job from Cally and giving one to Helo while Helo sucked off Narcho and finger-frakked Athena and Athena made out with Chief.

Someone tapped Kara on the shoulder as she paused, trying to decided where in the scrum to fit herself in. She turned. It was Lee. Of course it was Lee.

"Down," she said, and pushed him backwards onto a table. She levered herself up and over him, dragging her tits up his body, then straddled him and turned around, lowering her cunt to his mouth and sliding her own mouth down over his cock. She wouldn't give without getting - she had nothing to repent, whatever he thought. But it felt good to have him inside her, to hear the little noises he made as she let her tongue stroke him, as she tightened her fist around the base of his cock, as she teased his head. She knew his cock like she knew his fingerprints or the way that he flew. She ground her hips into him and pressed her knees tight to his body where she knew he was sore. _Taste the blood_, she thought, _taste the sweat and feel the burn, because you're not the only one who suffers on this boat_.

He touched her like it was worship and she hated him for it and wanted it too. It felt good to have his tongue exploring her, tasting her, to have his fingers tease her and then slide inside. He was good at what he did, for a beautiful person - he'd never tried to get by on his looks, thank the gods. She was wet already from tongue-frakking Racetrack and the sight of Skulls with his big hands around Racetrack's hips and the moans that filled the room, and Lee made easy work of her. She came hard, hips bucking into his face, almost before she could taste the salt on his cock.

"Kara," he whispered.

"Don't you dare," she said fiercely, pulling away. "I swear I'll go."

"You know," he said. "You know I l-"

She rolled off the table and walked away, melting into the other bodies, not giving a frak who touched her or what they did, just washing away her sins in a tide of pleasure and absolution, oblivion finally bringing peace, for a while.


End file.
